pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Clock of Destiny DLC
(Credits to StereoLovin'Guy for letting me use his ideas!) The Clock of Destiny is a fan made DLC for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 made by Cooljack CJ. This DLC brings in new variants for the classes, a new map, new abilities, and more. It revolves around certain characters from different timelines. Overview Time flies by quickly, right? But that doesn't mean that the war has ended! Characters from different timelines have came to assist their alignments! Here is a bit of an overview of all that is this DLC: * A new map! The Clock Dimension is back after many millennia! * 20 chronological characters! Hailing from the mighty Martial Rose to the awesome Artist! * 12 special variants for the bonus classes! * New abilities! Variant abilities allow for crazy tactics! * Bugs have been fixed so that performance of the game is better! * New customizations! It's time for you to continue the flow of time! Full Content * Maps ** The Clock Dimension - A very old dimension where beings from different times live together with a happy life. Eventually destroyed, but was turned to a battlefield! * Variants and abilities ** Peashooter *** Cyber Pea - Hailing from the far future, he shoots lasers instead of peas! **** Abilities ***** Manual Bean Bomb - Allows you to explode the bean at anytime you want! ***** Lite Gatling - Pea Gatling with a bit of super speed! ***** Sprint - Makes the Peashooter charge forward quickly! ** Sunflower *** Pirate Petal - Rising from the depths of a sunken ship, her shots deal seafaring splash damage! *** Abilities **** Multi-heal Beam - Allows you to heal up to 3 allies! **** Mirrorbeam - Makes you hit up to 3 zombies! **** Booster Flower - Gives out little blue orbs that strengthen plants! ** Chomper *** Dino Chomper - The oldest form of a Chomper! Because of this, his chomps reach a longer distance! *** Abilities **** Slime Spray - Allows you to goop multiple zombies at once! **** Silent Burrow - You can now Burrow more silently, and are more hidden as well! **** Spikerock - Deals heavy damage and is tougher! ** Cactus *** Jetpack Cactus - Hailing from the early future, her jetpack makes her jump higher, do double jumps, and glide! **** Abilities ***** Hothead Potato - A red Potato Mine, but with it's explosion being very large and could almost instantly kill any zombie! ***** Garlic Rover - A automobile Garlic Drone with a special Corn Seeker! ***** Infi-Nut - A holographic nut that can regenerate health! ** Citron *** Jewel Citron - Been stealing treasure since he was a little orange. His laser instead shoots gems that blast flying projectiles upon impact! **** Abilities ***** ECPeach - A hyper electrical peach that can disable abilities longer! ***** Ball Shield - A shield that covers Citron's whole bodY! ** Rose *** Martial Rose - From the old times of China's dynasty. On that time, she learnt that she is able to shoot 3 thistles at once! **** Abilities ***** Time Freeze - Freezes zombies for quite some time! ***** Arcane Spirit - Turns Rose into pure energy that increases nearby allies' strength! ***** Hypnotize - Turns summoned zombies into fighting allies for you! ** Kernel Corn *** Mythical Corn - Born back during Greek mythology. His Myth Busters has infinite ammo and will start shooting faster the longer you use them! **** Butter Radar - Lands 5 homing butter on 5 random zombies! **** Husk Air - Jumps up high in the air and shoots everything below him! **** Shuck Storm - Fire 4 little shucks for better! ** Barkwood *** Steamwood - Hailing from the late 19th century. His steaming bullets deal heavier damage! *** Rocketwood - A special variant for Barkwood! In this form, he can shoot rockets instead! *** Ironwood - A special variant for Barkwood! With this body, he has more health! **** Abilities (May depend on variant) ***** Big Stump's Cry - Deals damage and pushes zombies away! ***** The Stumping - A better and improved version of Wooden Rage! ***** Speed Leaves - These leaves will help you move faster! ** Shroomer *** Astro-Shroomer - Coming from the moon after his mission, he managed to gain the ability to shoot 3 rock-shrooms at once! *** Rogue-Shroomer - A special variant for Shroomer! A master theif who is also a master at sniping! *** Vamp-Shroomer -A special variant for Shroomer! This vampire mushroom sucks the life out of zombies, despite being undead! **** Abilities ***** Temporary Tantrum - Buffs all nearby allies' strength with ease! ***** Rotten Fungi Gas - A deadlier gas that is deadlier than the undead itself! ***** Battle Clone - Summons a fighting clone of himself instead of just a decoy! ** Bonk Choy *** Commando Choy - Been training in the military back then. With this, his punches deal strong knockback and damage! *** Troy Choy - A special variant for Bonk Choy! A warrior thatd elivers his punches from a longer range! *** Hero Choy - A special variant for Bonk Choy! Can charge up his punches to deal massive damage, and his maximum charge up instantly vanquishes any zombie! **** Abilities ***** One Punch - Instantly destroy any zombie with a single punch! ***** Super Grip - Snaring to a zombie this time won't drop them this time! ***** Bash Bonanza - A punchier, spinnier, and dizzier version of Power Pummel ** Foot Soldier *** Sheriff Z - From the wild, wild west. He carries his trusty shotgun in combat instead of a rifle! **** Abilities ***** SSS - Standing for Super Smart Seeker, the one rocket seeks your target for better! ***** Rocket Float - Makes you float with super speed! ***** Blinding Sludge Bomb - Throw a canister of blinding sludge! ** Scientist *** Artist - Famous from his arts back in the Renaissance. The Artist's blaster shoots odd paint that pierces through plants! **** Abilities ***** Zomboss Powered Bomb - A little bomb that increase nearby allies' attack when it explodes! ***** Invisibility Cloak - The Scientist becomes invisible, and only you and your allies can see you! ***** Vampiric Beam - Attaching the beam to a plant causes you to steal health from them! ** Engineer *** Director - Been making films for over 50 years. Now he's the star with his empowered film reel gun! **** Abilities ***** Stunning Sonic Beam - A laser emitting sonic radar that immobilizes super near targets for half a minute! ***** Minimal Jackhammer - A silent but more silent jackhammer for the Engineer to ride on! ***** Strong Screw Suppressor - Deals higher damage and is more accurate! ** All-Star *** Jousting Star - An All-Star from the Middle-Ages. His weapon can shoots piercing lances! **** Abilities ***** Imp Kick - Kick an Imp Punt to surprise the Plants! ***** Long Tackle - Tackle farther than usual! ***** Flash Dummy - Summons an invincible illusion dummy that lasts for 7 seconds! ** Imp *** Ninjimp - From the Japanese era, he has managed to master the art of stealth! Together with his Kunai Klone Mech, they move at invisible distances! **** Abilities ***** Impenetration - Impkata with extra piercing power! ***** Repulsing Grenade - Throws a grenade that pushes plants away from him! ** Captain Deadbeard *** Captain Pharaoh - A pirate from the dry desert. His shots stun enemies and he has more ammo! **** Abilities ***** Rocket Parrot - Fires rockets that explode and has a deadlier form of Eggsplosion! ***** Wide Cannon - A canon Cannon with more ammo and fires faster! ***** Iron Barrel - Is made with iron, allowing you to deal more damage ** Super Brainz *** Subway Brainz - His Metro Punch seriously knocks plants enemies away, while his Train Torch deals more damage overtime! **** Abilities ***** Heroic Headbutt - Super Brainz rushes with his head forward and deals massive damage to the first plant hit! ***** Super Beam Blast - Instead of firing a ball, you charge up and blast a powerful beam! ***** Weirdo Whirlwind - Spins around faster that the projectiles get reflected! ** Hover-Goat 3000 *** Surf-Goat 3000 - Been washing the waves for a long time! Through this, he deals splash damage and fires faster! *** Gatling-Goat 3000 - A special variant for the Hover-Goat 3000! His attacks fire so fast that even the zombies can't chase them! *** Vamp-Goat 3000 - A special variant for the Hover-Goat 3000! By taking out plants, he steals health from them! **** Abilities ***** Super Booster Beam - Allows you to buff 3 zombies with 50% more power,! ***** Overkill Lasers - Hits up to 3 enemies at once and deals higher damage! ***** Velocity Spit - Spits at a close ally, allowing them to move twice as fast! ** Wizard *** Echomancer - A wizard from the Disco era, wait what? Anyways, his attacks deal powerful splash damage! *** Zoomancer - A special variant for the Wizard! After vanquishing a plant, you get to summon a little Goat for both mini offense and defense! *** Chromomancer - A special variant for the Wizard! This one shoots multiple multi-colored balls! **** Thunder Storm - Drops down 5 thunderbolts to the plants! **** Zombify - Transforms one random plant into a zombie, including fighters! **** Moving On - Transport a plant to somewhere very far! ** Z-Cop *** Viking Cop - Been on the ice for several years. A cop capable of firing tomahawks at any speed is definitely a must! *** Heli Cop - A special variant for the Z-Cop! Can glide and jumps higher! *** Radar Cop - A special variant for the Z-Cop! Just like the Scuba Soldier, his shots tag hit plants, allowing you to hunt them better! **** Abilities ***** Spike Clusters - Throws in 3 bombs at once! They may not deal much damage and not shoot a bunch of spike but they're enough to deal enemies with! ***** Triple Hit Trick - Performs a flip 3 times while shooting in front of each flip, before finishing with a little rocket strike! ***** Enhanced Netting Cage - Throws a larger net to trap in more plants, at the cost of a longer recharge, but is all worth it! * Many new customizations. * AI allies and enemies are better and smarter!